


you and me

by satinsails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: “Dance with me,” he said, and Koushi looked up at him with love-filled eyes and a soft smile. He shook his head, picking up his pen again.“You’re sweet, Daichi, but not tonight,” he said, but Daichi bowed down, extending his hand further.“Sorry,may I have this dance?”Daichi will always be there to pick up Koushi when he's down.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	you and me

Being an elementary school teacher had its cons. 

Daichi knew this. Koushi made _sure_ he knew this. After several years of teaching, he had plenty of complaints, though he loved his job more than anything else in the world (except his husband, Daichi hoped).

It was late nights grading papers and writing lesson plans. It was the frustration with being unable to control the classroom. It was the parents chewing him out in lengthy emails and having to bite his tongue.

It was much more than that, though. Those things were annoying, yes, but there were far worse things that came into the classroom.

It was the students who came in unclean and hungry. It was those who came in with bruises on their arms. It was those who came in shivering, without a jacket, in the middle of winter. 

Koushi wanted to take each and every one of them home and shower them with warmth and comfort and love. You _can’t_ save all of them, though. Daichi knew this well enough.

Today had not been a good day.

He came home from his shift at the station, quiet as he shut the front door, sure that Koushi would be asleep at this hour. However, he found Koushi at the kitchen table, trembling with his head in his hands. Stacks of papers surrounded him, smiley face stickers and red marks decorating them, and old English music came quietly from the radio.

“Koushi,” Daichi said softly, and Koushi’s head snapped up. He lifted up the neck of his t-shirt and used it to wipe his face, sniffing and clearing his throat.

“Are you home already?” he asked, more to himself than Daichi. “What time is it?” Daichi checked his watch.

“11:45,” he answered, and Koushi straightened in his seat, blinking his eyes repeatedly. The corners of Daichi’s lips pulled downwards. He knew better than to ask. “You should get some sleep. You’ve got school in the morning.”

“I know, love, I’ve just,” he paused, eyes scanning over the papers in front of him and landing on his laptop. “I’ve just got to finish grading. I told them I’d have these back to them tomorrow.”

“Let me help you,” Daichi offered, and Koushi shook his head, tucking a piece of silver hair behind his ear. Daichi sat beside him anyway, sifting through the papers sprawled out over the table and trying to sort them into stacks. He paused when he picked up a thick stack of papers stapled together, Koushi’s scribbled cursive in the margins. “What's this?”

“Evidence,” Koushi said quietly, and Daichi set it to the side, “for a student’s case. Observations. Our assistant principal asked me to compile something.”

Daichi didn’t press any further. He let Koushi lean against him as he sighed a sad, tired sigh. Koushi didn’t deserve to be sad, or tired. He should be happy and smiling and warm and well-rested and all other positive, wonderful things. 

Daichi wanted to carry all of his burdens on his shoulders. 

“I’m here,” was all Daichi said, and something in Koushi broke like a dam that had cracked open. He turned his head to bury his face in Daichi’s shoulder, hot tears dripping down his cheeks like candle wax. His choked cries drowned out the sound of the radio, interrupted only by hiccups and gasps for air. Daichi shifted his body towards him, circling his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down Koushi’s arms and shushed him gently.

He was still after awhile, and Daichi held him until he made a move to pull away. He rubbed his eyes and apologized for breaking down, to which Daichi replied that he didn’t have to be strong for him. Koushi put on a smile for everyone else, and Daichi didn’t want him to do the same with him.

They graded papers together, twice as fast now that there were two of them. Daichi did his best to copy Koushi’s handwriting to no avail, though he doubted the second-graders would notice any difference.

He was at the bottom of his half of papers, and his eyes made their way to the ticking clock above the stove. He had been home for all of an hour, and he hadn’t seen Koushi smile. His chest tightened at the realization.

The familiar tune of an American classic started up on the radio, and Daichi let himself smile, eyes sliding towards the man beside him. He began to sing in accented English.

_“Put your head on my shoulder.”_ Koushi laughed into his hand, and it was music to Daichi’s ears. _“Hold me in your arms, baby.”_

Koushi shoved at his shoulder, and Daichi stood up, reaching out a hand to him.

“Dance with me,” he said, and Koushi looked up at him with love-filled eyes and a soft smile. He shook his head, picking up his pen again.

“You’re sweet, Daichi, but not tonight,” he said, but Daichi bowed down, extending his hand further.

“Sorry, _may I have this dance_?”

Daichi was pleased to feel Koushi’s hand settle in his, and he pulled him to his feet. Daichi was still in his uniform, Koushi in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and they slid on the kitchen floor in their socks. Daichi clasped one of Koushi’s hands in his, placing his other hand around his waist while Koushi put his on his shoulder.

Daichi kept his eyes locked with his, no longer singing, but still humming along to the tune. They swayed with the beat, slowing as the song went on, and traded whispers of _I love you_ and gentle kisses. 

Koushi moved his hand from his shoulder to his neck, sliding it further to cup his cheek. Daichi turned his head to kiss the inside of his palm, humming against it.

“It’s just you and me,” Daichi mumbled into Koushi’s hand, wanting him to forget about the rest of the world, if only for one song. The papers on the table would be waiting for him when it was over.

Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, placing his head on his chest and listening to the beat of his heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. 

The song ended, but they still held each other and swayed through the advertisements that played afterwards. Daichi placed a kiss to his head, and Koushi felt so very loved.

He wanted to stay there forever, listening to his husband’s steady heartbeat, pressed against his warm body. His mind wandered back to the papers on the table, and he supposed it was too much to ask.

He would have _Daichi_ forever, though, and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
